Larmes amères
by Sarah Londubat-Rogue
Summary: "Je déteste Potter. Non pas parce qu'il a été aimé de celle que j'ai toujours aimé. Seulement parce qu'il est le seul à m'avoir poussé à prononcé les mots qui m'ont fait verser des larmes amères."


_**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais à JKR !_

_C'est du point de vue de Severus ^^' Je préviens, c'est un peut tristounet, mais vous n'allez pas pleurer pendant deux jours !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Larmes amères<strong>_

Ma chute a commencé un jour de printemps. Il faisait beau, et les examens de l'après-midi venaient de s'achever. Je me souviens parfaitement de l'ambiance qui régnait, puisque la plupart des élèves avaient décidé de passer la fin de la journée dans le lac ou à ses abords, et que ces mêmes élèves, mes _camarades_, hurlaient à en crever les tympans d'une goule. Consternant. Déjà que la majorité sont idiots, il faut en plus qu'ils s'amusent au lieu de réviser. Et dire que ça devient après ces personnes qui gouvernent notre société.

Je m'étais assis dans l'ombre d'un arbre énorme qui, à lui seul, surplombait la moitié de la berge du lac. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir cet imbécile de Potter et ses amis, et ma meilleure amie, Lily Evans.

Lily Evans. Ca fait plus de dix ans que je n'ai pas osé prononcer ce nom. La dernière fois, c'était quand je la serrais contre moi, quand je serrais son corps sans vie contre moi, tandis que mon masque se brisait pour la dernière fois.

Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tellement. Mais je n'ai jamais su _comment_ je l'aimais, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Et lors de cet après-midi ensoleillé, quand ses cheveux roux flamboyaient plus que jamais, et qu'elle riait avec ses amies, mon amour…

Il faisait beau, mais il faisait aussi chaud. Rien à voir avec ces journées d'hiver - certes, magnifiques – où il fait froid comme dans les cachots de Poudlard que j'affectionne tant. Il faisait très chaud, et j'avais donc retiré une des couches noires que je portais continuellement sur moi et que je porte encore. Et à ce moment là, il a fallut que Potter et sa tête plus grosse qu'une pastèque débarque. Je ne dis pas que j'avais peur de lui, de Black et de Lupin. Je n'ai jamais eu peur d'eux. C'est la pire des calomnies de dire cela. Mais Potter et sa bande font simplement partis des rares personnes qui arrivaient à fissurer mon masque. Et je n'ai jamais supporté cette idée.

Le pire n'était pas encore arrivé. Le pire, ce fut quand _elle _a décidé de me défendre_. _Quand elle a ignoré mon regard d'avertissement et qu'elle a décidé de briser notre accord tacite de discrétion. Le pire fut quand je l'ai insulté pour la première fois, incapable de me maitriser, tant ma rage était importante et m'aveuglait. Quand j'ai vu dans ses yeux verts que j'avais commis l'impardonnable.

Je déteste Potter. Non pas parce qu'il a été aimé de celle que j'ai toujours aimé. Seulement parce qu'il est le seul à m'avoir poussé à prononcé les mots qui m'ont fait verser des larmes amères.

* * *

><p>« Ppr… Prenez-les. »<p>

Je sentis alors comme des doigts frais et légers m'effleurer tandis qu'un tintement de verre retentissait. Mes souvenirs s'envolaient, et graduellement, je sentais mes forces m'abandonner. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, la main blanche qui essayait de contenir mon sang ne m'aiderait pas. Le poison était là, et ce depuis bien des années.

« Re… Regardez-moi. »

Pathétique. Ma mort imminente me rendait-elle sentimental ? Je voulais partir sur une belle image, et les yeux de Potter, les yeux de la victoire, me semblaient être une bonne solution. Ma vie n'avait été qu'une succession de choses affreuses, je devais bien avoir le droit d'obtenir ma dernière volonté. Mais dans ma gorge, un flot de sang menaçait de sortir, et dans un gargouillement effrayant, je respirais une dernière fois, difficilement.

Les yeux verts inquiets d'Harry Potter croisèrent enfin mon regard, et sur cette image qui me rappelait les instants presque heureux passés avec Lily, je sombrai dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p>Une lumière aveuglante me fit ouvrir les yeux. N'étais-je pas censé être mort ? Le paradis ? Foutaises. Je n'y avais jamais cru, je n'allais pas commencer. Pourtant, une sensation de plénitude, que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais ressentie depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans m'envahissait progressivement.<p>

« Severus ! »

Je tournais la tête, ahuri. Cette voix. Cette voix qui n'avait pas flotté dans l'air depuis dix-sept ans.

Lily était là, plus belle que jamais. Potter, Black et Lupin gâchaient un peu le tableau, malgré leur air respectueux mais je n'en avais cure, elle me subjuguait entièrement. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. Elle qui me souriait comme elle ne m'avait plus jamais souri depuis cet après-midi ensoleillé, où je l'avais insulté lamentablement.

« Lily. » soufflais-je simplement, véritablement heureux pour la première fois de mon existence.

Comme lors de cette journée, je vis quelque chose de nouveau dans son regard. Mais cette fois, c'était un pardon. Et le mien ne reflétait que de la reconnaissance.

Ma vie n'avait pas été épanouissante. Mais la mort allait tout rattraper. Je le savais, plus rien ne me ferait jamais pleurer, seul dans le noir.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à donnez votre avis, favorable ou non ! La critique est constructive !<em>


End file.
